We are measuring cardiovascular (heart rate, blood pressure, and cardiac output), biochemical (plasma norephinephrine, epinephrine, growth hormone, cortisol, cholesterol, triglyceride, and lipoprotein), and psychological (pain, anxiety) responses to wisdom tooth extraction in patients with essential hypertension and in normotensive controls with and without a family history of hypertension.